


Movie Night

by Lynn1998



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cunnilingus, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not So Subtle Flirting, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Resolved Sexual Tension, Richie Tozier discovers his sexuality, Service Top Richie Tozier, Shameless Smut, Top Richie Tozier, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Eddie Kaspbrak, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, as in he is oblivious to his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: “I fucking hate kissing girls.” - Richie TozierRichie confesses that he doesn’t like kissing, and Eddie can’t help but want to explore that.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For any new readers, fair warning for bottom dysphoria especially for my trans masc friends. I’m trans masculine myself so just a disclaimer that this doesn’t come from a place of fetishizing, but from a place of normalizing and self love <3

“Fuck, kissing is so gross,” Richie groaned. Eddie chuckled as they watched the actors making out on screen.

“Yeah, it’s really awkward in movies,” Eddie agreed. They were watching some random romcom they found on Netflix, and it wasn’t comedic in the way it was aiming for.

“Ugh, like the sounds are so obnoxious. It’s even worse on like reality shows. Whenever we’re watching the bachelor and bachelorette shit with Bevvy I wanna die,” Richie said. Eddie nodded in agreement and picked up the remote to skip past the make out and sex scene.

“This is super unrealistic too. They look like they’re acting…which isn’t the point of acting,” Eddie said. Richie laughed at that.

“Exactly. That and kissing is just not that hot, y’know?” Richie said. Eddie paused when he heard that and then turned to look at Richie.

“You think so?” He asked. Richie looked back at him and furrowed his brows.

“What? Do you think it is?” He shot back. Eddie blushed.

“I mean…like, it’s enjoyable,” he said.

“You like kissing?” Richie looked confused, and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. It was out of his own confusion and surprise.

“Yeah. Do you mean like when you’re watching porn you don’t like to watch them kiss?” Eddie questioned.

“No. Well, yeah I don’t like watching that either, but that’s not what I’m talking about. Just like kissing in general. It’s nothing really special,” Richie explained. Eddie frowned and paused the movie.

“I mean, it kinda depends on the person. I’ve definitely enjoyed kissing certain guys more than others,” Eddie said.

“Do gay guys spend a lot of time kissing? It feels like girls wanna kiss for _hours_ it’s so boring,” Richie complained.

“I mean, I don’t think I spend more time kissing then the average person, but I dunno. I could kiss someone for hours. It feels nice,” Eddie said.

“I never got that. All my ex girlfriends said they like kissing because of that too, but to me it just feels like rubbing our faces together when I’d rather be like actually having sex,” he replied. Eddie blinked at him.

“Really? That’s so interesting. I’ve never met someone who didn’t like kissing that much. I mean, sometimes hookups don’t want to because of like emotions and stuff, but that’s understandable. Sometimes kissing just feels like too much.”

“Damn. I just feel nothing. I’d go as far as to say I fucking hate kissing girls,” Richie told him. Eddie hesitated for a moment and briefly bit his lip to hold back his thought even longer.

“Have you…like, have you tried kissing guys instead?” Eddie suggested. Richie’s face was unresponsive to that, and Eddie figured he just creeped him out.

“Uh…no. I’ve never kissed a dude,” he answered. Eddie felt awkward for suggesting that and then shrugged.

“Maybe it’s worth a shot. I mean, if you just don’t like kissing then that’s valid. Hey, maybe your ace or aro or something. Like you don’t mind sex, but other people just don’t do it for you,” Eddie went on.

“Maybe. I’m not into all that stuff really. I just like getting top, y’know?” He said with a grin, obviously trying to break the ice. Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Of course you do. Doesn’t matter from who, huh?” Eddie teased. Richie chuckled.

“Pretty much. I mean, I’ve never messed around with guys before, but…I dunno. I’ve thought about it,” he admitted. They made eye contact immediately after Richie said that, and Eddie felt his heart racing. He wasn’t about to outright say that he’d be willing to suck Richie’s dick, but he would totally be willing to suck Richie’s dick.

“Yeah?” Eddie prompted. Richie hesitated, blushing a little bit, and then nodding eventually.

“Yeah, but only like…once or twice. I’d be willing to try it,” he said. They were closer than they were before, and Eddie retreated a little bit sheepishly when he realized that.

“That’s…that’s cool. Very open minded of you,” Eddie said clearing his throat. Richie chuckled, and it sounded a little nervous.

“Eh, I mean it’s whatever. Humans are humans, and when a human looks good who am I to say no?” Richie said. Eddie giggled in agreement and nodded.

“Yeah. Sometimes I’ll see a really pretty girl and I’d be willing to try it, but I’m mostly into guys…”

“Do you have a type?” Richie asked. Eddie blinked up at him. They were close again, and he didn’t know how his body moved so easily on its own.

“Yeah? I think most people do,” Eddie replied. Richie rolled his eyes.

“Okay, but what’s yours? That’s kinda the point of the question, Eds,” Richie said.

“Oh whatever. I dunno, I guess…I like guys who are taller. I know it’s cliché, but I kinda like the size difference. I’d still date someone around the same height as me or shorter, but it’s a plus if they’re taller,” Eddie told him. Richie nodded and fiddled with the seam of his jeans.

“I get it. I like people who are shorter then me,” Richie agreed. “What else do you like?”

“Um…I like someone who’s funny. It’s kinda pathetic how much I like it though. Anyone who can make me laugh has free and total access to my ass,” Eddie said. They laughed together at that.

“Really? Guess I’m off limits, huh? Since I’m _so_ not funny,” Richie said sarcastically, referring to all the times Richie cracked his dirty jokes that Eddie felt bad for laughing at. Eddie blushed and stuck his tongue out at Richie.

“Whatever. Like you’d want a piece anyways,” he challenged.

“You never offered,” Richie pointed out. Eddie felt his heart skip a beat, and he blushed deeply looking back at Richie’s smirk.

“I…didn’t know you were interested,” Eddie murmured. Richie shrugged.

“Like I said. I like getting head. Doesn’t really matter who,” he reminded him. Eddie shook his head and tried to laugh it off. There was no way he was being serious. If he was then Eddie would instantly be on him, but he couldn’t believe Richie was actually interested in him like that.

“Oh shut it. You don’t _actually_ mean that,” he said. Richie chuckled with him.

“Duh, I’m not totally reckless. I’m just saying I’m probably more interested than you think I am,” Richie told him. Eddie raised a brow.

“Really?” He challenged. Richie nodded and then glanced down at his lips for a moment. “Well, if you want head you’re gonna have to kiss me. I actually like kissing, remember?” Eddie went on. Richie laughed.

“Is that all I have to do? I don’t like kissing, but I’ll do it. You say that like I haven’t been making out with chicks for some sloppy toppy my entire sexual career,” Richie said.

“I won’t do it if I don’t like how you kiss me. I don’t like it when it’s obvious the other person doesn’t like it,” Eddie said, trying not to laugh at his ridiculous words. Richie sighed and adjusted the way he was sitting to face Eddie more and inched even closer. Eddie’s body was already facing Richie just because he liked having his legs up when he sat.

“How about this…if you can get me to actually like kissing, then we can do anything you like. If not…we don’t have to do anything else,” Richie proposed. Eddie blushed under Richie’s undivided attention and felt his heart racing again. It had kinda dulled during their banter, but the way Richie was looking at him drummed it up too easily.

“Do you mean like right now?” Eddie asked. Richie shrugged.

“Why not? I have all night,” he said. Eddie bit his lip as he thought about it, and then readjusted the way he was sitting to be closer as well.

“Alright…you actually wanna do this?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and gently touched his knee.

“Yeah. It’ll be fun,” he said. Eddie nodded a little in response and scooted closer until he was nearly sitting in Richie’s lap in order to be close enough for a kiss. He hovered shaky hands over his chest, and then settled them against his shirt before blinking up at him. Richie kept one hand on his knee, and the other came up to cup the side of Eddie’s face.

“You sure?” Eddie asked one last time. Richie chuckled and then nodded again before leaning in.

“Positive,” he murmured before brushing their lips together. Eddie pulled back slightly and pressed a finger to Richie’s lips.

“I’m leading, okay? You said I have to make you like kissing, remember?” Eddie scolded. Richie laughed louder.

“Alright. My apologies,” he said.

“Thank you…”

Eddie took one last deep breath, and then moved his hands to gently hold Richie’s face. He leaned in, and then gently pressed his lips to Richie’s. It was warm, and while his lips were definitely chapped and dry, the texture wasn’t terrible. He kept it short and then returned for a second one. In his own experience, he liked the short kissed at first to tease and lead up to the longer more drawn out ones. The other man kissed him back, and slid the hand on his knee over his thigh. His nighttime shorts went up pretty high, so even as Richie touched closer to his ass there was quite a bit of room before he could touch the fabric. Eddie was now grateful for his decision to wear his short shorts that night. It was hot outside, and they didn’t like to use the AC too much.

“How’s that?” Eddie asked after sharing a few dainty kisses.

“It’s okay,” Richie replied. Clearly his focus was more on Eddie’s leg, and that made Eddie roll his eyes.

“You could at least try to like it too,” Eddie teased. Richie chuckled, and hearing his low laugh so close sent a tickle down Eddie’s spine.

“Well, it’s better then any other kiss I’ve had,” he offered.

“Yeah, but I want you to _like_ it,” Eddie hummed while arching his back closer. Richie smiled.

“Then let’s keep going,” he allowed.

Feeling determined, Eddie kissed Richie again. He still wanted to hold off on the intensity, and so decided to veer off and kiss the side of his face and under his jaw. The sensation must’ve tickled because it only made him giggle, but as he slowly made his way down Richie’s neck the other man was actually suspiciously quiet. He pulled at Richie’s shirt so he could suck below his collarbones, and was pleased to hear a reserved hum as he dragged his teeth over the blooming hickey. The hand on his leg moved up to his hips, and Eddie let Richie squeeze him through his clothes. He kissed back up his throat, and left another hickey close under his ear where his hair would cover it. That spot inspired another hum from Richie, only this time it wasn’t as hesitant. He took that as a good sign and went back to the cute short kisses over his cheek and the corner of his mouth.

“How’s that?” Eddie cooed with a knowing smile.

“That doesn’t count. Everyone likes neck kisses,” Richie argued. Eddie rolled his eyes and then kissed him on the lips again.

Despite his denial, Eddie could tell that Richie was at least a little bit affected by him. So he kissed him a little deeper and a little longer, and let his hands drift up into his curls. At first Eddie didn’t think much of it, but as he gently ran his fingers through the strands something changed. Richie had been kissing him back the whole time, but as Eddie curled his fingers into his roots he seemed to be taking over Eddie’s lead. It was hard to notice at first, but when Eddie tried to pull back he was pleasantly surprised to feel Richie following him and wrapping both arms around his waist. He indulged him a little bit longer, but then ended the kiss in favor of grinning.

“You seem to like that,” Eddie pointed out.

“I have a hair pulling kink, okay? Sue me,” Richie murmured before trying to kiss him again. Eddie let him, but only once before holding his face again to put that distance back.

“That just sounds like an excuse for why you’re so eager to kiss me back,” Eddie teased. Richie sighed and rubbed his thumb against Eddie’s waist.

“…I’d still rather be doing more,” Richie pointed out. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“No shit. That’s like the point of kissing. It’s to get to that stuff. I’m just saying it seems like you’re enjoying yourself,” he said. Richie pursed his lips in thought and then shrugged as he played with the fabric of Eddie’s shirt.

“…it’s alright I guess,” he murmured.

“Is it so hard to admit that you like kissing me? Because it sounds like that’s the case,” Eddie said with a flirty smile.

“I dunno yet. It’s nice, yeah, but like I dunno how long I’ll enjoy it,” Richie pointed out. Eddie rolled his eyes again and then leaned back in.

“Alright…”

Their lips reconnected, and Eddie immediately noticed that Richie was nearly leaning over him. His body was much closer then it was before, and Eddie didn’t have to move so far to meet him in the middle. He filed that away, and instead focused on keeping their mouths at a fairly good pace. Usually he would start to add tongue by now, but he was curious how long he could go before Richie just did it himself. He kissed him much deeper compared to the first few pecks they started with, and as he started to move over Richie’s face again he was pleased to feel Richie move his head to keep their mouths connected to each other. Eddie attempted to kiss else where a couple times before Richie finally just reached up to hold his face and keep him in place. He hummed in satisfaction, and then lightly ran his hands down Richie’s chest as the other man tilted his head to fit their mouths together better.

Once Richie started to dip his tongue inside Eddie’s mouth it was very clear who exactly won the little competition they had set up. Eddie wanted to pull back and flaunt his victory, but he was too tempted to let Richie continue just a little longer. He pushed his tongue against Richie’s and let out a little moan when he responded with more kisses. The hands holding his head still finally let get, and instead returned to his waist to pull him closer. Eddie let him, and then gasped as he was pulled onto Richie’s lap. He pulled back to breathe properly, and furrowed his brows as Richie continued to touch and caress his body as they caught their breath together.

“So…it seems like you’re enjoying yourself,” Eddie huffed. Richie sighed and nodded.

“A little bit,” he replied.

“Yeah?”

“…yeah.”

“It also seems like you like kissing, Richie,” Eddie pointed out. Richie chuckled sheepishly.

“I like kissing you at the very least,” Richie agreed. Eddie smiled at that.

“I guess this means we’re doing whatever I want now, huh?” He replied.

“I guess so. What’s your request?” Richie asked. Eddie hummed in thought and then leaned in for another kiss.

“I think…I want you to kiss me for as long as you can before you need more,” Eddie said.

“Yeah? Can I kiss you while I’m touching you? Or does that count as more?” Richie asked.

“You can touch my body…but you can’t try to get yourself or me off until you say you need it,” Eddie answered.

“Damn…” he swore. Eddie giggled and ached his body closer. The shape he made with his spine tempted Richie’s hands down further until they were grabbing his ass, and Eddie smiled in response.

“That means grinding too. You can touch me all you want, but if you start humping me like a dog then you have to ask for more,” Eddie spoke quietly as Richie watched his mouth.

“I’m pretty close to begging as it is, sweetheart,” Richie told him.

“Then hold off.”

“Well, I did say we can do whatever you want…”

“Yup,” Eddie said with a proud smile. Richie laughed and then leaned in again.

“Alright then…”

This time Eddie couldn’t really lead the kiss if he tried. The minute their lips met it was very clear that Richie’s patience was running thin as it was. Eddie didn’t really try to reclaim the lead anyways, and instead let Richie kiss him deeply and hold him closer. Their tongues slowly reintroducing themselves, and Richie’s hot breath warming up Eddie’s cheeks as they only got closer. Sitting on Richie’s lap was thrilling as it was, but feeling his hard cock against Eddie’s thigh was more than rewarding. To Eddie’s knowledge Richie was totally straight. He’s always presented that way and never really fooled around with men as far as Eddie knew. It was shocking to hear him be so willing, but more than satisfying to feel Richie’s eagerness in every aspect of their interactions. The hands on Eddie’s ass were strong, and squeezed the flesh like he was trying to commit it to memory. His mouth was hungry against Eddie’s own, and he only seemed to want more and more. Eddie was glad to give that.

Being sat so perfectly in Richie’s lap definitely made Eddie antsy. He wasn’t exactly trying to get off, but his hips would move every so often to relieve some of the pressure in his shorts. The longer Richie kissed him and touched him, the easier it was to relieve that pressure. He moaned in response to the large hands feeling him up, and rocked his hips against Richie’s thigh to get a little more friction. They never said Eddie couldn’t stimulate himself, and Richie must’ve had no issues with it because he didn’t bother to part their lips and complain. Instead he seemed to gently encourage the movement, so Eddie did it one more time but slower to tease him. Richie hummed with delight as he felt Eddie rubbing himself against his thigh, and then started kissing down his neck instead. Eddie was able to moan more clearly as Richie sucked on his skin, and shivered at the feeling of Richie’s hands encouraging his movements a little more forcefully than he was previously.

“Ahh…Richie, that counts,” Eddie said keeping his hips stubbornly still. Richie groaned and leaned his head against Eddie’s shoulder.

“Really? I’m just touching you, baby,” Richie said sounding desperate.

“You’re pushing and pulling me to go faster. You have to ask for more if you can’t stand it, Richie,” Eddie cooed and cupped his face to look at him. Richie pouted playfully, but Eddie was able to soothe the expression by kissing him.

“What if I just give up now?” Richie asked. Eddie giggled and shook his head.

“Not if you can hold off longer. We’re doing what _I_ want, remember?” Eddie replied. Richie groaned and then brought his hands down to Eddie’s thighs.

“Okay, alright. Let’s get on with this,” Richie groaned. Eddie shook his head and then let Richie continue their kisses.

Without the influence of Richie’s hands, Eddie resumed the slow pace he had against Richie’s leg. He put a lot of pressure down against his thigh as he rocked back, and then teased himself with a shorter drag forward. He moaned into Richie’s mouth, and smiled as the other man kissed him back in a hungry manner. Richie grabbed his ass again, and pushed the fabric up to fully cup his bare skin. His touch made Eddie feel hotter, and he let out a little noise as he nuzzled against Richie’s neck. Richie growled while Eddie moaned cutely directly under his ear, and slid his hands up and under his shirt. That only made Eddie moan more at the direct skin to skin contact, and he curved his spine again for Richie to fit his tough into perfectly.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed.

“That feels so good, Richie,” Eddie sighed.

Suddenly, he felt Richie push their bodies together, and gasped at the pressure against his sensitized skin. He thought he needed to scold Richie and tell him to ask for more, but was pleasantly surprised when Richie merely lifted and then set him down on the couch and crawled over him to resume their kisses. He happily accepted Richie’s lips, and pulled him into place between his legs. His hands continued under Eddie’s shirt, and he moaned with approval as they ran over his skin and caressed his waist. It felt good to be touched like that, and Eddie wasn’t shy letting Richie know how much he liked it. He twisted his body with Richie’s touch, and kissed him harder while long fingers pressed and curled into his soft skin. One hand moved to caress his thigh, and Eddie shamelessly moaned into Richie’s mouth.

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Richie sighed while pinching and grabbing Eddie’s butt.

“Yeah? Can you really not take it anymore?” Eddie asked. He returned his fingers through the other man’s hair, and smiled at the way his eyes rolled back in response to him playing with his curls.

“I can last longer…I just wanna touch you too. I’d last even longer if I could at least eat you out,” Richie replied, sounding completely desperate.

“Hmm…maybe we should see how long you can resist fucking me then,” Eddie suggested. Richie groaned in response and returned his lips to Eddie’s skin as he kissed down his throat.

“That sounds so good when you say it, holy shit,” Richie huffed. Eddie bit back a laugh, and then hummed with satisfaction.

“Is that really what you want? You really wanna fuck me?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and hooked Eddie’s leg over his hip.

“Yes. I wanna make you feel so good,” Richie murmured against his jaw. He kissed his way back to Eddie’s lips, and the heat from his body almost made him dizzy. Eddie let Richie kiss him a little bit longer before pulling back and cupping his face.

“Okay. You can eat me out then,” he allowed. 

Richie nodded vigorously and then kissed down Eddie’s neck. He started pushing up his shirt, and then kissed down his chest as he pushed the fabric up and under his chin. Eddie watched as Richie caressed his hips and left a trail of hickeys down the center of his body. It was thrilling to watch him with the bright light from their paused movie hitting the side of his face. His lips connecting with every pleasurable push against Eddie’s skin that was filling him with more and more warmth. He left another couple love bites over Eddie’s hipbone, and then started pulling the elastic of his shorts down. Eddie let him and then helped him pull off the offending garment. It fell to the floor, and Eddie didn’t even care about it as Richie ducked down and kissed the seam between Eddie’s thigh and his crotch.

“Fuck…” Eddie sighed as he looked down at the scene between his legs. Richie only continued to kiss everywhere except where they both wanted him to, and when he finally got to it he only lightly ran his tongue against Eddie’s growth. “ _Shit_ , Richie…” he moaned.

“You’re so cute,” Richie rasped before licking him again firmly. Eddie bit his lip to try and filter his reaction, and ran a shaky hand through Richie’s hair.

The best part about getting head, in Eddie’s experience, was feeling the warmth of someone’s mouth. Fingers got cold pretty easily, but the inside of someone’s mouth was never even lukewarm. Richie’s mouth was hot, and the way his lips wrapped around his dick felt incredibly. He sucked on his wet flesh, and Eddie’s body was instantly flooded with more pleasure. His arms wrapped around Eddie’s thighs, and he gave a soft tug to pull his hips up and get a better grip on him with his mouth. Eddie gasped, and let his head fall back against the arm rest and pillows at the end of their couch. He rocked his hips against Richie’s face, and moaned when the other man only encouraged that movement.

“Fuck, that feels so good, Richie,” he sighed and tightened his grip on Richie’s roots. He groaned in response and ran his tongue up from his hole to the sensitive tip of his growth. Eddie shivered as he focused his tongue around it, and gave him a tug so he would take all of it in his mouth again. Richie did so, and obsessively squeezed Eddie’s waist.

“You’re so fucking sexy…look so fucking good like this…god, why haven’t we done this sooner?” Richie rambled between little sucks on Eddie’s dick.

“Mmh…I dunno…fuck, I like it when you do that,” Eddie huffed as Richie kept his mouth on him as he actively sucked him like a milkshake. He hummed in agreement and pulled off to spit on him. Eddie gasped from the wetness, and melted as Richie used his fingers to spread it around.

“I didn’t even realize how much I want you until now. Your ass is so fucking hot though. I’ve been staring at it for forever,” Richie cooed. Eddie covered his mouth with his shirt, and whimpered as Richie teased his fingers around his hole.

“Mm…I didn’t think you liked guys…or…or even cared to try them…” Eddie murmured, his voice getting thin every time Richie’s fingers pressed against his hole without slipping in.

“I didn’t think I liked guys either…I knew I’d be willing to try them, but _fuck_ I love doing this with you, baby,” Richie whispered. Eddie whimpered, and then moaned softly as Richie took his dick back in his mouth.

“Richie…Richie, please. Please put your fingers inside me. I can feel you t—touching me. I want it so much,” Eddie pleaded. Richie groaned and then focused his fingers against his hole. He continued to tease it, but this time he did so by ever so slightly dipping his fingers inside him.

“How many? You’re so wet, I could start with two,” Richie said with a grin. Eddie nodded and let go of his hair to grab the couch cushion underneath him.

“Yeah, start with two,” he consented. Richie nodded and then gently eased his middle and ring finger inside of him. Eddie let his head fall back from the satisfaction of being filled, and moaned in appreciation. His fingers were warm, and he loved how every part of Richie was nice and toasty. He was gentle as he rocked his digits in and out, but it was even easier to adjust to when he sucked on Eddie’s growth again.

“Fuck…oh my god…” Eddie sighed with shaky breath. His leg twitching every time Richie’s mouth applied _just_ the right amount of pressure in _just_ the right spot, and his chest heaving as his fingers pressed up each time he pulled back.

“Yeah? Does that feel good, sweetheart? Fuck, you sound so hot when you moan like that,” Richie said. Eddie nodded aggressively and sucked in a deep breath when Richie started fucking him faster with his fingers.

“Yes! Oh my god, yes! Fuck, _Richie!_ “ he groaned.

“Christ, I wanna fuck you…wanna fuck you so bad, baby,” Richie mumbled.

“D—do you have lube?” Eddie stammered. Richie slowed down his fingers and nodded.

“Yeah. It’s in my bedroom,” he said.

“Condoms?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded again and looked like a puppy who just heard a squeaky toy.

“Are you…like did you wanna do that next?” He asked sounding all too hopeful.

“Can you still hold off?” Eddie asked. Richie opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated before eventually nodding for a third time.

“For a little bit, yeah,” he answered. Eddie smiled and then gently pulled Richie’s fingers out of him.

“Then let’s go to your room. You can finish preparing me there,” Eddie said. 

With another nod, Richie let Eddie kiss him sweetly before getting up. Richie passively sat back as Eddie got onto his feet, and he only wobbled a little bit before smoothing his shirt down. It covered his ass, but left his legs just as exposed when he was wearing his shorts. He turned to face Richie and smiled at the way the other man looked at his body. Then he offered a hand, and Richie accepted it for Eddie to lead him off the couch and into his bedroom. Eddie instantly went for the bed, and Richie was distracted once he turned on the lights and saw his friend laid out perfectly on his sheets. Eddie curled his legs up to show them off, and Richie’s eyes were all over every inch of his skin. That made him giggle, and that captured Richie’s attention back to his face.

“Sorry…” Richie murmured and then moved to his nightstand. He pulled out the lube and the condoms, and set them on the bed as he crawled on next to Eddie. 

“No need to apologize,” Eddie assured him before kissing him on the lips. Richie accepted it and instantly started lifting up his shirt again. Eddie let him, and raised his arms to let him pull it off completely. His eyes were at it again, and with twice as much skin to look at Eddie felt like he was the most luxurious diamond being admired by a blind man who could see for the first time.

“You’re so hot,” Richie sighed. Eddie giggled again and blushed. He let Richie gently push on his shoulders until he was flat on his back again, and loved the way he kissed him and caressed his now naked body.

“Mm…Richie…” Eddie moaned. Richie’s hand was squeezing his ass again, and he loved the feeling of such nimble fingers holding him.

“I should’ve fucked you sooner. You’re so much hotter than any of my exes,” Richie confessed as he kissed down his neck. Eddie furrowed his brows as he started to miss the pressure against his still throbbing sex.

“Touch me. I miss it,” Eddie requested with a pout.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie cursed and instantly brought his hand between Eddie’s thighs. He moaned at the contact, and then gasped when he pushed two fingers inside him again.

“Ah! God, that’s so good,” he said. Richie was busy sucking more hickeys over his neck, and Eddie’s brain wasn’t thinking about how hard it would be to cover them for work the next day. Instead he was just thinking about how exciting it was to feel Richie’s teeth against his skin, and then distracted by how good it felt to get finger fucked at the same time. 

“I want you so fucking bad, baby,” Richie rasped. Eddie shook his head.

“Not yet. Stretch me to three and I’ll let you,” he instructed. Richie groaned and then reached for the lube. He pulled out his fingers to spread the product over them, and then warmed it up. His mouth continued against Eddie’s face, and Eddie kissed him on the lips just before he pushed in three fingers. “Ah! Fuck!” He cried.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Richie said.

“Your fingers are so big…oh god…” Eddie panted. Richie chuckled and then kissed his lips again.

“Yeah? Are they too big for you baby?” He asked. Eddie shook his head and kissed him back.

“No…no, they’re perfect for me…” Eddie cooed. Richie bit back a moan and instead curled his fingers. That made Eddie gasp and throw his head back, and Richie merely continued curling his fingers like that over and over again. “Fuck!”

“So fucking cute,” Richie said watching Eddie’s face twist with pleasure.

“Mmh! Take off your clothes,” Eddie demanded.

“Right. Fuck,” Richie agreed and pulled his fingers out to rip off his teeshirt. Eddie undid his fly, and started pulling down his jeans. He was quickly interrupted by Richie pulling them off himself, and watched as Richie opened the condom packet with shaky hands. He bit back a smile when he noticed he badly he was trembling, and then gently pushed his hands away to roll down the rubber. Richie growled at the contact, and Eddie decided the rubber taste was worth taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , oh my god,” Richie wheezed and held the sides of Eddie’s head.

“Can you take it anymore?” Eddie asked. Richie shook his head.

“No…no, I can’t. Fuck, I want you so fucking bad. I—I’m so fucking shot, babe,” Richie gasped. Eddie licked him again and pulled him back down to the mattress.

“Lay down,” Eddie ordered. 

Richie did so as Eddie grabbed the lube, and rocked his hips against nothing as he looked at Eddie sat so perfectly next to him. He squeezed out a dollop, and then spread it over Richie’s length. The stimulation helped take off the edge, but he was still desperate. That seemed to amuse Eddie, and he giggled before straddling his hips and kissing him. Richie accepted it gratefully, and moaned loudly as Eddie easily sunk down on his length. His hands instantly grabbed at Eddie’s hips, and he moaned again when he bottomed out and Eddie settled on his lap. They were both breathing heavy as they adjusted, and Eddie was quick to start rocking his hips.

“Fuck, oh my god, that feels so fucking good,” Richie whimpered. Eddie nodded in agreement and brought one of Richie’s hands down to stroke his dick.

“So good…I miss your mouth though. Could you imagine filling me up with a dildo and eating me out? Fuck, that would feel so good,” Eddie painted the scene with his words, and Richie loved that idea.

“God, I’d have you shaking so bad, baby. You’re so cute when I’m sucking your dick. You look so fucking precious like that. I wanna eat you out every fucking day,” Richie rasped. Eddie nodded and then started lifting himself only to crash back down.

“You can if you want. You can eat me out and fuck me any time you want,” Eddie said. Richie rubbed circles against his growth, and used his other hand to encourage him to lift his hips higher.

“I remember you were bent over the counter once. I thought you looked so hot just in your boxers. I didn’t think anything else at the time, but I should’ve fucked you like that,” Richie said. Eddie nodded again and his brows pinched as he began to bounce quickly on Richie’s cock. His length was satisfying as it was, but with his fingers against him he was definitely close.

“Richie, I’m gonna cum,” he warned. Richie kept his fingers at the pace they were working with, but held Eddie’s hips in place so he could fuck up into him instead. That made Eddie gasp and then whine as Richie took care of him.

“Yeah? You’re gonna cum on my cock? Does it feel that good? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” Richie went on. Eddie nodded and whimpered. He tried to stay as still as possible, but ended up twitching and shaking more the closer he got to his climax.

“Yes! I’m so close! I’m so close, Richie… _Fuck!_ “ Eddie blubbered.

“I got you, baby. Cum for me, sweetheart. You’re doing so fucking good,” Richie said. Eddie cried out one more time, and nearly collapsed as Richie continued to fuck him through his orgasm. He was quite for the intense part, but continued to moan as it started to settle down.

“O—oh…fuck, oh my god,” he sighed. Richie’s hand was only over stimulating him at this point, so he pulled it away as he let himself fall against Richie’s chest. His hips continued, but slowed down as Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist.

“Was that good, baby?” Richie asked kissing the side of his head. Eddie nodded and then started to move his hips with Richie’s.

“Mm-hm…keep going. I want you to cum inside me,” Eddie cooed. 

Richie groaned and kissed him one last time before letting himself go. He hammered his hips up into his friend, and moaned and groaned at how warm everything was after his orgasm. It felt so good and tight as he was cumming, and Richie was already close after feeling Eddie’s hole throb and swell around him. Eddie helped by pushing back against his thrusts, and it made everything feel so much hotter with Eddie trying to fuck himself further on Richie’s cock. It didn’t take long before he was cumming as well, and Eddie was kissing all over his neck and the side of his face as he came down.

“Fuck…holy shit,” Richie sighed.

“That was so good, Richie. Felt so good when you kept fucking me. You’re so warm inside me,” Eddie whispered his sweet nothings as Richie clung to him, and they snuggled closer.

“That was fucking crazy,” Richie said. Eddie giggled and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah…”

“Although, I think it’s safe to say that I like kissing now,” Richie announced.

“Yeah? What changed your mind?” Eddie hummed.

“Turns out I’m actually really fucking gay, and I’ve never kissed someone I actually liked until now,” Richie answered. Eddie felt warm hearing that, and pressed another kiss to the side of his neck.

“I actually like you too, Richie,” he cooed.

“We should do this again sometime.”

“Yeah? When?” Eddie asked lifting his head to see him.

“Tomorrow…or in a couple hours if you’re up for it,” Richie said with a hopeful smile. Eddie smiled back.

“Two hours is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram and we can chat! @gay_an_feral <3


End file.
